


Crush

by kiefercarlos



Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crushes, Multi, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Kurt has a crush and the girls have to weasel it out of him. They're all surprised by his answer and also the results.
Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105449
Kudos: 8





	Crush

Kurt and the girls were all hanging out in the basement on a Saturday night. Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes were already there, Quinn and Tina were on their way as they were discussing their current love lives or lack of, in some cases.

Suddenly Santana sat up and stared across the bed at Kurt. "Oh my god." She said suddenly and everyone looked at her suspiciously. "What?" Kurt asked nervously, not liking how Santana was looking at him, with a gleam in her eye.

"You've got a crush." She announced and Kurt bristled quickly, "I do not." He argued but the speed of his reply, pointed at it being a blatant lie, as was the slight blush that had coloured his cheeks. "You so do." Mercedes pushed, coming to the same realisation as Santana.

But before they could continue the argument the upstairs door opened and Quinn and Tina arrived. "What's going on?" Quinn asked instantly noticing the atmosphere. Santana spun to look at the blonde a huge grin spreading across her face. "Kurt has a crush." She announced and Quinn dropped her bag and jumped straight into the conversation.

"What? On who?" She asked quickly as excited by this news as Santana was and Kurt just sighed and hung his head into his hand. "My money's on Sam." Tina comments sitting down next to Mercedes. "Oh my god Tina, shut up. I do not fancy Sam." Kurt said quickly, lifting his head to look across at her, Mercedes timely cough was an indication to the room that Kurt did once fancy the blonde and in return, Kurt whacked her arm, to shut up.

"So who do you fancy?" Brittany pleaded, softly and Kurt knew he was always going to be useless against Brittany, and so he sighed and hung his head for a moment. "Complete secrecy? Nothing is ever mentioned outside this room?" Kurt asked lifting his head to look at all the girls who all nod solemnly.

Then with a big sigh Kurt replies. "Mike." He says quietly and the whole room is silent. "As in Chang?" Quinn asks and Kurt nods his head slowly, "Yeah." He replies quietly and the room continues to stay silent as everyone takes in this piece of information.

"He likes you." Everyone spins to look at Tina, "say that again?" Santana asks hurriedly and Tina smirks over at Kurt. "He mentioned it, when I tried asking him out. He didn't want to hurt my feelings, so he told me the truth." She explained and Kurt felt like the wind has been pushed out of him.

All eyes turned to Brittany who took a few moments to realise they were waiting on an answer from her, considering her and Mike had dated for a while. "Me and Mike never really dated, we were dance partners, but I was sleeping with San and he was sleeping with Matt." Brittany announced and the room exploded. How on earth had that stayed secret for so long.

"So that means we've got some match making to do." Santana commented and the room fell silent all eyes turning to her. "So, here's what I'm thinking." Santana said before she went into detail about her plans for setting the two boys up.

Kurt just sat to the side, ignoring the scheming, trying to get over the fact that his longest crush, actually liked him back. He was so screwed now. Although if Santana's plan worked, then maybe he'd get screwed, so there was a bright side to having the girl on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.   
> It's a rare pairing who I've enjoyed writing before.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
